farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Game
The Mystery Game was released on July 14, 2010. Each dart must be thrown at the balloons, and every dart is a winner. Playing this game did not count toward the They of Mystery Ribbon until the August 12, 2010 update. On August 11, 2010 FarmVille gave one free dart to throw on any Mystery game. This free dart is not limited time, so you can hold on to it until you find some game items you really, really like. If you do not use free dart you can use it later for free, but if you get more free mystery darts in the meantime you still have ONLY ONE free dart throw!!! Starting November 15, 2010 players would also earn a free dart whenever they redeemed a FarmVille Game Card. Mystery Game 1st Pop Up Notice.png|1st Pop Up Notice Mystery Game 2nd Pop Up Notice.png|2nd Pop Up Notice It is possible to win the same prize twice, even twice in a row. At 30 Farm Cash each throw costs approximately $5 (US) depending on the size of farm cash package purchased. There are many myths about the way the prize is selected, but the best way to explain it is it works much like a casino. If you keep trying it's statistically unlikely you'll win. If you win in 1 throw you hit the jackpot consider yourself lucky! Players who have not played in over a year, have not spent farm cash, and who at one point played often are the most likely to win the rare prize- even on a free throw. It may be random but a casino does not use the same formula for each time you play, it varies and the overall odds of winning the rare prize averaged together with multiple players/plays remain the same. In other words each player has different odds each time the game is played, but the overall odds of winning is the constant. Players who use zynga forums may also be statistically more likely to win on the first try. Farmville Mystery Game Myths Busted Mystery Game 1 Inside.png|1st Look Inside The 1st Mystery Game Mystery Game 1 Inside Dart Thrown.png|Inside Look after 1st Dart Thrown As of December 2010, a Mystery Game Dart was also made available through the American Express Reward Points Program for 325 Membership reward points, and through Citi ThankYou Rewards Program for 1,000 points. Since July 24th, 2011 aka Mystery Game 60 bonus rewards are introduced for those players who win all 6 regular rewards. On October 15th, 2013 FarmVille changed Mystery Game refreshing for this mini-game from 1 per week to 1 per day. First Mystery Game that was part of this new system was Mystery Game 167. Mystery Game has been revamped with a new look inside, since March 12th, 2012. Mystery Game Loading.png|Revised Loading Screen Mystery Game Inside Revised.png|Revised Inside Mystery Game Revamped March 12 2012.png|Mystery Game Revamped March 12 2012 The Mystery Game can also be located in the Carnival Booth, since the 2nd March 2012. The Mystery Game Darts can also be a prize or reward from Quests, Spin And Win, Scratch Cards. List of Mystery Games Gallery Carnival Booth Inside.PNG|The Mystery Game can also be found in the Carnival Booth Scratch & Win Mystery Game Dart.png|The Mystery Game Dart was also a prize on the Scratch Card Game See Also *Carnival Booth *Raffle Booth *Sweepstakes *Fortune Wheel *Scratch Card *Pig-O Game *Spin And Win Category:Mystery Box item Mystery Game Category:Carnival Booth Category:American Express Rewards